


Late Night Discoveries

by soo



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this happens again, I will personally oversee the painful removal of any one of your internal organs. You can choose which."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Discoveries

Sam cringed as he saw the orange Cortina skid to the halt in front of him. He had known it would only be a matter of time that the Guv would show up to the scene but he'd hoped that he would have a little more time to gather his wits. To come up with some plausible reason as to why he'd been skulking about the dark alleys of the gay ghetto. Or how he had just happened to stumble across a murder.

He sighed. There was no plausible explanation that he could give the Guv. He was down here exactly for the reason that everyone would jump to the conclusion about. It was the only reason anyone came down here at this time of night. Cruising to pick up guys wasn't something he normally did. Hell, he hadn't done it since university. But lately it was all that he could think about. Ever since he had seen Warren on his knees servicing the rent boy. He even dreamed about it. Of course when he dreamed it wasn't Warren down on his knees - it was him - and it wasn't some rent boy that he was servicing - it was Gene.

Gene Hunt, his DCI.

Gene would more likely give him a pounding than show him an ounce of affection.

And wasn't that just a bit fucked up?

Sam watched as Gene approached the crime scene and gave it a once over. He could tell just by Gene's movements that the other man wasn't taking the crime all that seriously. Gene probably thought it was just another poofter getting himself in trouble. He wouldn't be at all surprised if this murder got shelved. Sam squared his shoulders. He would just have to make sure that didn't happen. Even if it did mean that he would become person non gratis. Well, more so than usual that is.

"You got here awful fast."

"He was already here boss. He found it," Chris piped up from behind.

Gene's eyes flared and he shot a look that would kill at Chris. The other man backpedalled away from Gene. "Is that right?" He rounded on Sam. "So you are a poofter, Gladys?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I do not want to see or hear about it. You are to keep your eyes straight and forward from now on, you got that." He pulled Sam to him by the lapel of his leather jacket. "If this happens again, I will personally oversee the painful removal of any one of your internal organs. You can choose which," Gene snarled and sucker punched him.

Sam doubled over and gasped in pain. How many times would he fall for that move? He wrapped his arms around his middle and breathed deeply.

"We are not to speak of this ever again," Gene spun on his heel and stalked back to the Cortina.

Sam looked up incredulously at the Guv. That was it? A couple of threats and a sucker punch to the gut? He would've thought for sure that Gene would come down harder on him or at the very least make more than one rude homophobic comment.

"Are you coming, Gladys?"

He struggled to stand up stand up straight. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten, breathing deeply in and out. Willing the pain to fade away. He walked slowly towards the Cortina.

"Get in."

The ride back to his flat was silent and tense. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He snuck a glance at Gene. The other man was stony faced and he couldn't read him. All he knew was that it couldn't be good. Gene had never been one to not say what was on his mind. And he never had anything good to say about gay men. God, the number of jokes and slurs that Gene had directed at Warren to his face never mind behind his back.

They rolled to a stop in front of his flat and he was surprised to see Gene parallel parking the car. "You don't have to park."

"Oh, I do." Gene turned to face Sam. "We have a lot to discuss."

Sam's shoulders drooped. The look on Gene's face spoke volumes. He should've known that Gene wouldn't just let it go. Grimacing, he let himself out of the Cortina and headed towards his flat. They walked silently up the two flights of stairs. All the while Sam felt like he was going to his execution. He pulled out his keys and fumbled with the lock. Two attempts later, they were in the apartment and Sam flicked on the light.

Gene kicked the door shut and thrust Sam up against the wall hard. Not sparing a beat, he attacked Sam with his mouth. Gene's mouth crushed Sam's. He bit and licked and forced his way into Sam's mouth. Thrusting his tongue in, he swept in like he did everything else with both barrels blazing. He searched out every nook and cranny until they were both gasping. "Was this what you wanted?"

Reeling, Sam gaped up at him. He didn't know what was going on. Never in a million years had he expected this. "I-" Gene leaned back in and cut off his response with another kiss. This time, Sam was ready for him and gave back as good as he got. Sam's hands scrambled for purchase on something, anything, to anchor him down. They lighted on Gene's waistband and he used it to pull the other man closer. He groaned as he felt Gene's obviously hard cock thrust up against him.

Gene pulled away just enough to whisper into Sam's ear. "Or this?"

A large warm hand grasped his cock and began to stroke it. "Oh, fuck," Sam exclaimed and wondered how he missed Gene undoing his pants. Not wanting to be out done, he fumbled open Gene's pants. He shoved his hand down and under Gene's boxers. Grasping the thick cock, he began to slowly stroke up and down. After a few moments, he matched Gene's pace on his own cock.

He nuzzled into Gene's neck, occasionally kissing and licking his way up to the strong jaw to those tantalizing lips and back down. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift along on the wave after wave of pleasure that was coursing through him. He sped up his ministrations on Gene's cock and Gene did the same. Biting his lip, he tried to prolong it as long as he could.

A groan echoed through the room and Sam couldn't be sure that it wasn't him and it was his undoing. He thrust hard up into Gene's hand and he toppled over the edge. A few seconds later, he felt Gene do the same. He collapsed back against the wall and he tried to pull himself together.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he watched as Gene zipped his pants back up. They stood like that, staring at each other for what felt like forever but was probably only moments, not saying anything.

"Not a word to anyone," Gene muttered as he turned on his heel to leave.

Sam wanted to ask just who would he say anything to but didn't. It would be unwise to provoke the other man. At least not at this time. He did after all want a repeat experience. Wiping his hand in his shirt, he grinned. He wondered just what he would have to do to get it. All he did know was that what ever it was he was looking forward to it.


End file.
